


Mad Love

by kimhyejin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jace is not mad, M/M, Simon is drunk and honestly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhyejin/pseuds/kimhyejin
Summary: Jace comes home from the bar to find Simon drunk and dancing. Not his normal dancing, no, he was dancing like he was sex on legs.





	Mad Love

Jace walked into the boat house, coming home from the bar, brows furrowing in confusion as he heard music blaring. Oh fuck Simon was dancing. Not his normal dancing, which was jerking like a fish. Oh no he was dancing like he was siren bringing his prey to their death. God and his clothes didn't help either. He was in his boxers, which were tight, and one of Jaces t-shirts that went to his mid thigh. 

The song was Gangsta by Kehlani and Jace could hear Simon sing it as he swung his hips left and right sounding and looking so sensual. Jace was completely frozen in his spot in a trance. 

Simon's eyes were closed as he swung his hips and ran his hands up his body, cheeks and chest flushed. His words were slightly stirred. He was drunk. Jace could tell immediately. 

Simon looked like pure sex on legs. Jace wondered if Simon knew he was there. If he smelt or sensed him in anyway. His guess was no. No he didn't and Jace couldn't find himself minding as he enjoyed this show. 

It seemed Jace was wrong that Simin didn't sense him as he opened his eyes, pupils blown, a suggestive smirk on his lips. "You gonna stand there all night or come join?" Jaces flushed but he was quick to make his way toward his lover. 

The song had changed to a song called Mad Love by Mabel and Simon was definitely feeling it as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed close. 

Simon was usually shy and awkward but whatever he drank definitely changed that attitude and turned him into the seductive vampire he was right now. 

Simon was singing along as he danced with Jace, being completley filthy, grinding and having his hands roam Jace but Jace couldn't find himself caring as he seemed to be high off Simon in this moment. "Come on boy gimme mad love~" Simon practically purred. 

Simon moved to take off Jaces leather jacket and made a hum of approval as he looked over Jaces upper body, the shirt fitting nicely around his pecks and biceps. 

Jace gripped Simons hips as he pulled him closer. He felt Simon's hands go under Jaces shirt to feel over his skin before completely removing it and tossing it aside. Simin smirked and bit his lip his fangs showing. 

Simon leaned up kissing Jace with rough and burning passion and want. It was all teeth and tongue as as Jace quickly had Simon pinned to the wall of the boat house pressing himself completely against Simon. Simon let out a pleased moan, moving to kiss down Jaces neck as Jace tilted his head baring more of it for his lover. 

Simon ran his fangs over Jaces skin pleased by the shiver he felt wracked through Jaces body. He loved how worked up Jace already was and how much it turned Simon on himself. 

Jace ground his hips against Simon's both groaning at the friction they felt. Simon continued to tease and mark Jaces skin before moving to nip ar Jaces earlobe, a purr in his voice as he spoke. 

"So what do you say, pretty boy, gonna gimme mad love?" Simon asked knowing exactly what it took to rile Jace up. 

Jace let out a low growl carrying Simon to one of the boats that Simon slept in. Simon's legs were wrapped around his waist as he let himself be carried. 

Jace lied Simon down hovering over him, making quick work to remove the t-shirt Simon was wearing and tossing it over the side of the boat. He ran his hands down Simon's sides smirking as he leaned down to leave marks of his own on Simon's skin. 

Simon let out small gasps and moans as he ran his fingers through Jaces hair and down his back, his nails creating light red marks down it. Simon moved to undo Jaces jeans and shove them down. 

Jace pulled away pong enough to remove them and toss them somewhere in the boat house. He moved back to leaving marks on Simon's skin, surprising Simon by biting the skin at Simon's hip causing a surprised gasp and a pleasure filled moan to leave his lips. "F-Fuck Jace..." He breathed. 

Jace smirked and pressed a light kiss there before moving up to kiss Simon. He didn't get the chance as Simon flipped them over using his speed, surprising Jace. "My turn." Simon said, voice dripping want, but the look in his eyes asked Jace if he was okay with this. 

Jace nodded his head with a small smile before baring his neck. Jace and Simon have done this before in sex but Simon always asks if Jace is okay. And of course he is. 

Simon nodded and kissed him lovingly before moving to his neck, grinding against him as he left a few marks here and there, wanting everyone to know Jace was his and only his. 

Jace shuddered and gripped Simon's hips tightly, surely leaving bruises. Simon didn't care, licking a stripe from Jaces collarbone to a little below his ear, teasing Jace with the anticipation. 

"Si-Si please." Jaces was able to stutter out shivering in want and anticipation. Simon hummed and grinded himself against Jace, both letting out a moan as Simon gently sank his fangs into Jaces neck. Simon let out a moan, eyes closed in pleasure. Jace was much the same, pulling Simon closer as he felt himself going to cloud nine from the feeling. 

Simon didn't drink too much pulling away a moment later licking up the blood that spilt down Jaces neck before lifting up, blood on the edge of Simon's lips causing Jace to moan at the sight. 

Jace did something next that surprised them both, he reached up with him thumb and wiped the blood away before tasting it himself, his pupils blown wide much like Simon's, both hard and dripping with want. 

Simon leaned down and kissed Jace roughly for a moment before pulling away just slightly. "Make love to me Jace." He said lowly. "Make me forget my own name." He said nipping at Jaces bottom lip. 

Jace groaned and flipped them over reaching around the boat to find something. Simon reached by one of the seats and grabbed it handing it to him. It was Lube. 

Jace smiled a bit and moved to get rid of the rest of their clothing before spreading Simon's legs, licking his lips at the sight. Simon's cock was dripping, already slicked up and throbbing. Begging to be touched. 

"Fuck you're beautiful." Jace mumbled glancing up to see Simon blush just slightly. Jace chuckled lowly before popping the lube open and pouring some over his fingers. He moved towards Simons entrance and traced the outer part of it, causing Simon to shiver at the coldness before pressing back against Jaces fingers in earnest. 

Jace bit his lip and looked at Simon in question. Simon nodded and Jace slowly slid a finger into Simon prepping him. Simon let out a whimper then a moan, biting his lip as his head fell back in pleasure. 

Jace watched his reaction, shifting to keep himself under control. For now at least. 

Jace continued to prep Simon, slowly working him open and teasing his prostate loving the beautiful whimpers and begs he got from his lover. 

Simon was looking at Jace with pleading eyes, mouth open as he tried to form words. "Pl-please...I...Jace I need you." 

Jace bit his lip and pulled his fingers out and leaned over kissing Simon softly as he lined up with him, slowly sliding in. He gave Simon time to adjust before fully sliding in, a moan coming from both of them. 

Simon wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled him into a kiss, lifting his hips up as a sign to move. When Jace did a moan was brought out of both of them. 

Jace gripped Simon's hips tightly and Simon ran his nails roughly down Jaces back. 

Jace would switch between slowly and fast, loving how when he was slow Simon would beg and lift his hips, needing Jace to move. He loved that when he moved fast Simon's face was distorted in pleasure, head tilted back as he moaned. 

When Jace kept teasing him Simon had had enough and flipped them over, ending on top. "Fuck, Si, y-you're so n-needy." Jace moaned as Simon rolled his hips. Simon opened his eyes and looked down at Jace with a beautifully pleasure filled look. "O-only for you." He moaned. 

Simon moved his hips quickly, rolling them back and forth skillfully causing moans and curses to fall from his and Jaces lips. 

Jace began lifting his hips in time with Simon thrusting up against his prostate causing Simon to practically scream out. 

Jace moaned and continued to aim for that spot from beneath Simon. 

Simon could feel himself getting close, clenching around Jace and his muscles tightening as his eyes shut tight with a loud moan of Jaces name. 

Jace wasn't far behind, his muscles tensing as he gripped Simon's hips tightly, moaning his name. "Fuck, S-Simon." 

Simon chuckled and rested against his lover, worn completely out. Jace kissed his forehead and gently lifted Simon up lying him down next to himself. 

"Are you okay, Love?" Jace asked running his hands through Simon's hair. "Mm great." Simon hummed completely fucked out. "I love you." He mumbled. 

Jace smiled and pulled him close. "I love you too, Si." He said rubbing his hips and Lowe back gently as he soothed Simon to sleep.


End file.
